


22/02/2019: The Drop

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [53]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Ikuya doesn't realise that he has gone into subdrop until it's too late





	22/02/2019: The Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Me? Projecting my own experiences onto characters? More likely than you think. Take that however you will, idc. Ikuya and Hiyori are into BDSM and you can't convince me otherwise. I'm sure someone out there will enjoy this.

The first sign comes the morning after, but Ikuya didn’t notice – or he didn’t care to notice – at the time. As usual, when he sits down at the breakfast table in their apartment, he expects to be able to feel last night’s spankings, having seen how red and almost-bruised his ass was when he crawled out of bed to the sound of his alarm, and as usual, he doesn’t. He never does. No matter how brutally Hiyori goes to town on him with his bare hands, Ikuya never feels spankings the next day unless Hiyori uses his belt, or something even harder. This time, the disappointment that hits him is far more intense than usual, his eyes actually starting to burn and his bottom lip pouting out.

Ikuya _wants_ to be able to feel the things that Hiyori does to him long under the fact, there’s a reason he asks his boyfriend to do them after all, he wants to be able to feel a reminder that they really did happen and weren’t just part of his fucked-up fantasies. So, why can’t he? Are his muscles trained too well to maintain the sting of something as superficial as a hand spanking? His throat aches when he swallows, and the rope burns throb under the cream, and he can still feel the stretch deep inside. But his ass?

Nothing.

“Kitten, why are you crying?” Hiyori’s concerned voice breaks his train of thought, and Ikuya’s eyes snap up to him, startled to realise that there really are tears running down his cheeks.

Wiping them away hurriedly, Ikuya shakes his head and just barely manages a smile. “No reason. Just a little bit tired.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Hiyori asks, pushing his glasses up as he flicks his eyes over Ikuya’s visible skin.

“Hurting me was kind of the point,” Ikuya jokes blandly, and Hiyori must decide that answer is good enough, because he goes back to mixing his oatmeal up.

When Ikuya leaves their apartment after breakfast, he stops walking in the middle of the walkway, his keys in one hand and a snack for class in the other, a frown on his face. His feet won’t move. Strange. Where was he going again? Ikuya blinks, his head dipping down almost drunkenly before he suddenly snaps out of it with a short gasp. He puts his keys in his pocket and puts a hand to his forehead. “What the fuck?” he mutters, shaking his shoulders and continuing on his way.

That was the second sign.

Later in the day, Ikuya accidentally knocks his soda over in class, reaching for something in his back and catching the can with his elbow. Usually, he would simply clean it up without drawing attention to himself and mourn the loss of his drink until he had time to visit another vending machine to replace it. Usually. Today, he stares as the pink liquid soaks into his notes, and starts to cry.

It’s embarrassing. He covers his face like that will stop people looking at him, harsh sobs escaping from behind them every now and then.

Hands on his arms help him stand up at some point, and suddenly he is being carefully walked out of class, Kotarou murmuring soothing things to him as he leads Ikuya to sit down on a bench somewhere outside the lecture room.

Kotarou’s voice is bleeding worry, his eyebrows drawn in tightly. “Kirishima, what’s the matter?” He pats Ikuya’s shoulder somewhat awkwardly, unsure how to comfort his usually-stoic teammate during such an uncharacteristic display of emotion. “Are you stressed out from training?”

“I don’t know,” Ikuya stammers around a hiccough. He can’t get himself to calm down. The more he tries to calm down, the worse his racing heart gets, and he is so anxious about someone on his team seeing him like this that he starts to hyperventilate. “I don’t know!” It feels like he’s drowning on dry land.

“Oh my god,” Kotarou breathes, trying not to panic himself. “Okay, it’s okay, Kirishima. It’s okay. Do you need anything? Can I call someone for you?”

“Hiyori!” Ikuya sobs into his hands, startling Kotarou a little. “I need Hiyori, where is he?!”

Ikuya isn’t sure what happens after that, everything around him going fuzzy as Kotarou fumbles with his phone and calls Hiyori, and suddenly Hiyori is right there, his warm hands covering Ikuya’s and pulling them down into his lap. “Baby, can you hear me? Ikuya?”

A quiet whimper drops from Ikuya’s lips. “Hiyo?” he asks, trying to focus on Hiyori’s face. He feels weird and exposed, like he left his clothes in the lecture hall. He hopes that he didn’t.

“It’s me, you’re okay,” Hiyori reassures Ikuya, his voice so gentle. “What’s going on with you today?” Hiyori’s presence is starting to calm Ikuya down now, but he still feels… off. Wrong. When Ikuya doesn’t reply, Hiyori helps him up off the bench, nodding to Kotarou in thanks for calling him. “I’m gonna take him back to our place,” he tells Kotarou, adding, “Can you tell coach that we’ll both be absent from practise tonight? I think I know what’s wrong with him.” Hiyori brushes Ikuya’s bangs back off his face. “He’s going to be fine, I think, he just needs a really good rest.”

Kotarou nods and then leaves the two be after promising to pass their apologies onto the team coach. Hiyori ends up having to carry Ikuya when they’re less than halfway to the apartment, scooping Ikuya into his arms when Ikuya’s legs suddenly stop functioning properly as he stares vacantly up at Hiyori’s face. Hiyori curses darkly and tries not to run the rest of the way.

Inside their apartment, Hiyori sets Ikuya down on the couch, making to go into their bedroom to retrieve the box he has in the closet for this exact situation, but Ikuya starts calling his name, sounding terrified, and Hiyori rushes back to him, crouching down in front of Ikuya. “Don’t leave me!” Ikuya cries quietly, clutching at Hiyori’s hands and blinking big, wet eyes up at his boyfriend. “Hiyori, please don’t leave me. I know I’m not the best at following orders when we scene sometimes, and that I can be a little brat when I want to, but I love you, and I don’t do it on purpose! Please don’t leave…”

“Ikuya, kitten,” Hiyori says softly, brushing Ikuya’s hair off his face again. “It’s okay, I would never leave you for that. You’re dropping, kitten. Can’t you tell?”

Dropping.

Everything suddenly makes sense to Ikuya – not that the realisation makes him feel any better about it. He has only gone through subdrop twice before in their relationship, but neither of those times were for scenes as intense as the one they did the night before. They had had to slip into a club in the unsavoury part of town, wanting to do things they couldn’t pull of safely in their apartment. Hiyori had Ikuya suspended in soft ropes for the better part of three hours, edging him between spankings and having Ikuya suck him off as a reward for good behaviour. He had fingered Ikuya open and fucked him with a dildo before fingering him open a little more to push his cock in alongside it. The scene had ended, per Ikuya’s request, with Hiyori face fucking him until he came all over himself, Hiyori’s hands wrapped loosely around his neck.

Hiyori’s aftercare had been perfect, just as exhilarating for Ikuya as the scene itself, but… Sometimes that isn’t enough to prevent a drop.

By the time Ikuya has finished thinking it over, Hiyori is back beside him, the drop kit in hand. They can’t have a bath together because their bath is currently full of moving boxes they haven’t unpacked yet, but Hiyori can make do. He’s resourceful like that. He lights Ikuya’s favourite vanilla scented candle and sets it on the coffee table before helping Ikuya out of his clothes. “Here you go, kitten,” Hiyori says quietly, shaking some Vitamin B pills into his hand and handing them to Ikuya one at a time alongside a bottle of water. “Take all of them and then you can have praline.”

“Praline?” That perks Ikuya up slightly, and he allows Hiyori to settle behind him on the couch as he takes the pills, drinks the water, and takes his time crunching on the pistachio praline, liking the caramel crumbs off his fingers. Hiyori wraps his arms loosely around Ikuya’s hips, soothing touches over Ikuya’s thighs before he lowers Ikuya to lie down, head in Hiyori’s lap. “Hmmm, comfy,” Ikuya mumbles as Hiyori drapes a soft blanket over him.

Hiyori cards his fingers through Ikuya’s hair and scratches his scalp softly. “Go to sleep, kitten. I’ll make you feel good after you wake up.”

“Okay,” Ikuya breathes, closing his eyes and breathing in the warm vanilla air.

Ikuya naps for just over an hour, and when he blinks himself awake, his head feels clearer than it has all day, much more like his usual self. He knows the drop isn’t quite over yet, can still feel the tension thrumming in his body, but Hiyori’s hands are already there, pushing the blanket away and gently rubbing every inch of Ikuya’s skin that he can reach. “How are you feeling?” Hiyori asks quietly, leaning down to kiss Ikuya’s lips softly.

Tilting his head up into the kiss, Ikuya coos softly. “Good,” he replies honestly, hands resting comfortably on his stomach. “Really good. I love your hands, how softly they touch me.”

Hiyori uses his hands to take Ikuya apart carefully, stretching him open with lube-wet fingers, Ikuya half dragged up into Hiyori’s arms as Hiyori works him into full hardness, and then over the edge with just his fingers, four of them now tucked inside Ikuya’s warm, pliant body as Ikuya whimpers and mewls in pleasure. Hiyori kisses Ikuya through it, tongues pressing together, licking, pausing to suck at Ikuya’s neck occasionally, murmuring praises in his ear. Soft, slow sex always brings Ikuya out of a drop, Hiyori discovered after the second time it happened. He wipes the cum off Ikuya’s belly with a tissue and helps Ikuya down onto his knees when he asks, Ikuya wrapping his hand around Hiyori’s cock and lowering his mouth down slowly. Ikuya sucks his boyfriend off at his own pace, Hiyori’s hand on his head more for comfort than control as Ikuya licks up the underside before taking the head into his mouth.

“ _Ikuya_ ,” Hiyori moans, a reverent prayer as Ikuya’s throat opens around him, Ikuya’s nose brushing Hiyori’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. “You’re so good. Such a good kitten for me.”

Ikuya pulls off with a wet slurp and a shy grin, taking Hiyori in his hand and jerking him off as he reconnects their lips. Hiyori cums over Ikuya’s fingers with a grunt, and Ikuya licks them clean with a pleased sound. Ikuya feels so much better in the afterglow, loose-limbed and free-minded. He knows another nap and some hearty food will see the drop off completely, but, right now, he is content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
